


Soul Alight

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Bane, now an informant for the Jedi Council, invites Obi-Wan to meet with him at a seedy cantina to discuss business and maybe share a drink. But Obi-Wan has never been able to hold his liquor very well.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: against a wall
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Soul Alight

It was strange, being out in public out of his robes. But meeting with an informant of course called for a certain level of secrecy, and there was no bigger red flag than a Jedi sauntering into a packed out cantina. So Obi-Wan was dressed to look every bit the part of the normal bar crawler, wearing a beat-up flight suit underneath a heavy leather jacket, the lower half of his face obscured from view by a black mask. The cantina he was meeting the informant at was already filled to the brim, music caterwauling out into the street like a band of dying animals. 

What a wonderful place to meet someone.

Obi-Wan shouldered his way through the crowd to the back of the room, where in a corner booth sat just the man he was looking for. Bane was lounging in the seat, feet kicked up onto the table as he glared out at the sea of patrons from under the brim of his hat, chewing on a toothpick and nursing a glass filled with a strange purplish liquid. 

"Cad Bane." The Jedi slipped into the bench opposite him and Bane lowered his feet onto the floor, sitting up and flashing a toothy grin.

"About time you showed up. I was about to get drunk without you."

"I'm afraid my departure was delayed, but I'm sure there is some way I might make it up to you." 

Bane smirked and slid his drink across the table. "Yeah, there is, but you're going to need a few shots in you first, I think." He made sure Obi-Wan took a drink of the liquor before continuing. "Besides, we got business to discuss. There's a pretty big smuggling ring gettin' ready to move a hefty shipment of stolen weapons out to the CIS. I've got names, but of course it's gonna cost you."

Obi-Wan finished off the drink and grimaced; it tasted like perfume mixed with dirty water. "Oh, I'm certain. The Council will be wiring you the credits after our meeting is finished. Provided the information you provide is worth the price tag." 

"You tell me." Bane slid a device across the table, which Obi-Wan pocketed. "Names, places, amounts and kinds of weapons, it's all there."

"Excellent. The Republic is most grateful for your continued efforts, Bane." 

"Small price to pay to make sure I don't get myself knocked off," the Duros snorted. "Now that our business is done, though, you wanna get plastered? Playing for the good guys isn't usually my thing so I'd like to wash the taste out of my mouth."

Obi-Wan nodded, watching after Bane as he went up to the bar and ordered some more drinks for the pair of them. While Bane got another of the purple drinks, he picked something more to the Jedi's taste this time, lifting his glass in a sort of toast before knocking it back. It was an action they repeated for some time before Obi-Wan felt the familiar giddy warmth begin to permeate his body. 

"You're such a lightweight," Bane chuckled, polishing off his seventh drink. "You need to get out more." He was still smirking as he stood up, holding out a hand to help Obi-Wan to his feet. "C'mon, then, Kenobi, let's get you back home before you're too drunk to walk."

"I'm not _drunk,"_ the Jedi protested. "Just...a little tipsy, is all."

"Still, knowing you, you take another drink and you'll be out in the street trying to put on a strip tease." Bane took Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him up, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go."

They wove their way through the crowd again, with Bane staying one step behind Obi-Wan, if only to keep an eye on him. The Jedi wasn't drunk, but there was still a bit of a flush to his cheeks so it was better to be safe than sorry. Finally they made it to the door, which Bane held open as they stepped out of the cantina and onto the street. The evening air was a welcome change from the heavy, chaotic atmosphere they'd left behind, and together they walked through one of the many alleyways and towards the spot where Obi-Wan's speeder was parked.

About halfway through the shadowed alley, however, the Jedi paused, and Bane shot him a look.

"What is it? You forget something?"

"I think I did." Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But I think you can help me."

"Oh yeah?" Bane narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He opened his mouth to give some kind of clever retort, but no sound left his throat as Obi-Wan kissed him. 

It was deep, hungry, and the Duros took in a sharp, surprised breath. Obi-Wan wasn't usually the forward type, so his enthusiasm was very much appreciated. Bane kept kissing him, drinking in the soft moans that bubbled up from the Jedi's throat as he walked him backwards, stopping when his partner's back was to the wall behind him. Even he couldn't deny the fluttering sensation in his chest when he saw those eyes looking up at him expectantly, lips kiss-swollen. The pair of them had been sleeping around for some time now, but only recently had Bane admitted - both to himself and to Obi-Wan - that he was in love. 

"Cad, please." Obi-Wan's voice was soft, and his hands were flat against the wall behind him to keep himself steady. Bane chuckled and leaned in closer, pressing his thigh up between the Jedi's legs.

"Please what?" he asked, tongue trailing over his pointed teeth. "You want me to fuck you here, is that it?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and nodded. Usually Bane liked to string him along a little more than this, but he was a little hot under the collar himself. He slid his slender fingers into the waistband of the man's trousers, pushing them down just enough so he could position himself, turning Obi-Wan around so he faced the wall, his cheek and hands against the cold concrete as Bane unfastened the front of his own pants to free both of his cocks. With an appreciative sigh, he spat into his palm and slicked up his left shaft, eyes trained on Obi-Wan's now crimson face. 

Slowly, Bane pressed himself inside, the Jedi's nails scrabbling noisily against the wall as he gasped. Inch by inch the Duros buried his cock in Obi-Wan's tight, welcoming body, cursing from behind gritted teeth as he waited to make sure that the other was ready before he began to move. His pace was slow at first, relishing in the burning drag against his length. But he couldn't keep it up for long, the urge to claim too strong to deny. He reached around Obi-Wan's stomach and took the man's cock in hand, jerking him off at the same brutal pace he started. 

Somehow, despite the pair's groaning and curses and the slap of skin on skin, no one came down the alley or otherwise noticed them. Not even when Obi-Wan sobbed out Bane's name like a mantra as he painted the wall with his release, tired hands no longer able to support him. Bane caught him, of course, holding him steady with strong arms as he, too, reached his peak, filling his lover up in several burning strokes. Like always, he moved to help tuck Obi-Wan back into his trousers - they'd worry about cleaning up later, when they were in private - but the Jedi batted his hands away, sinking to his knees and grabbing Bane's pants by the beltloops, pulling him forward.

"Ben, you're tired. You don't have to," the Duros protested, breath hitching as Obi-Wan took his right cock in hand.

"I am well aware," was the reply. Without another word, Bane watched as he was swallowed down, Obi-Wan taking him all the way to the back of his throat. 

Hands tangled in the Jedi's hair, he rutted forward and into that hot, wet mouth, and within moments he was growling his release again, Obi-Wan swallowing every last drop. Bane cursed under his breath as he tucked himself away, heaving the Jedi to his feet and devouring him in another hungry kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. 

"Maybe I should talk you into meeting me at cantinas more often," he grunted when their lips parted. "Or maybe we just skip that part and meet in alleyways instead."

Obi-Wan laughed breathlessly and shook his head. "I'm not so sure my knees would thank me for that, Cad. Perhaps we might meet in a nice hotel next time, instead?"

"Yeah," Bane said with a smirk, "I think we could do that."


End file.
